1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device. The exercise device of the invention is especially suitable in the prevention of venous thrombosis in persons confined to a particular stance or position for considerable periods of time, e.g. in wheelchairs, in bed or during prolonged travel. The exercise device of the invention also finds use in the physiotherapy of patients recovering from illness or surgery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
R. E. C. Collins, S. Field and W. Castleden, B.M.J. 2, 1478 (1979) have reported that venous thrombosis and subsequent pulmonary embolism occurs after prolonged sedentary travel. Such thrombosis can be avoided if normal blood-flow is maintained. Normal blood-flow can be maintained by exercise. There is therefore a need for an inexpensive, simple, quiet, soft, pliable, light-weight, portable and hygienic exercise device which can be used during periods of prolonged travel. Such a device is provided by the present invention.
In addition to prolonged sedentary travel, similar problems are likely to occur also in geriatrics and persons occupied in sedentary trades or professions. The exercise device of the invention finds use in these applications.
In post-operative and ill patients undergoing bed rest, bed sores and potential thrombosis are problems. The exercise device of the invention is also useful in providing gentle but effective exercise for such patients and in avoiding and/or alleviating such problems.